The brunette is mine
by Phoenix1202
Summary: Nada, nada podía ser igual después de lo que iba a suceder aquel día.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes que aparecen a continuación no me pertenecen, los he tomado prestados para hacer este fanfic sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Gracias a Maurizio por ayudarme con el nombre del fic, al final, no lo he querido cambiar, así que siéntate afortunado.**

THE BRUNETTE IS MINE

Parecía que aquel día iba ser como cualquier otro día en la ciudad de Lima, ya saben, el sol estaba en lo más alto y había caído una que otra gota sobre el recién cortado pasto de la cancha de fútbol, la cual había sido utilizada hace poco por los jugadores de fútbol americano y faltaba algunas horas más para que fuera utilizada también por el equipo de porristas.

El olor a café salía desde la sala de los profesores haciendo que más de uno se acercara a la cafetería a servirse una taza y así darle algo de energía al resto de lo que quedaba de la jornada estudiantil ya que, no nos digamos mentiras, tener que educar a, no solo uno, ni dos adolescente sino a más de cien, con hormonas alborotadas y la rebeldía característica en su edad no era nada fácil, así que ¿Una ayudita de mas no hacía nada mal verdad? Y el café era el mejor amigo y remedio para ello, podía tranquilizar y volver activo a cualquiera.

En la misma sala de profesores, se llevaba una escena concurrente, la entrenadora de las porristas, Sue Sylvester, amenazaba nuevamente al que se había convertido en su némesis, William Schuester, repitiendo una que otra vez que el glee club se extinguiría y una de las muchas frases sarcásticas no solo para él, sino para uno que otro profesor que anda por allí.

Los estudiantes era otra cuestión que no era ninguna sorpresa, estaban en su amado descanso o recreo como quieran llamarlo, la parte del día en que por una cantidad determinada de tiempo podían olvidarse de todo, contar los chismes del día, quien salía con quien, cuales parejas habían terminado su relación, los vestidos que traían sus compañeras era el tema favorito entre las mujeres y el juego de béisbol que habían pasado ayer en la tele era el tema favorito entre los hombres.

Todo tal y como solía verse de costumbre. El grupo Glee estaba dividido, en una mesa al costado de aquel patio de cemento que utilizaban para comer por las múltiples mesas que había alrededor. Hablaban tranquilamente Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes y Sam, al fondo estaba Puck coqueteando con las nuevas víctimas, como solía decir el, un par de porristas que se habían unido al club hace no más de dos semanas por autorización y "agrado" de Sue Sylvester. Brittany, Quinn y Santana quien sabe dónde se encontraban, después de todo, era sabido que no era de estar mucho con ellos, a excepción de Britt que solía ser más amistosa y amable que sus dos mejores amigas.

¿Creen que esta vez le dirá que si? — Pregunto Tina con su "Casi" susurro, el cual fue escuchado por dos mesas más allá en donde se encontraban sentadas.

Sería la primera vez que aceptaría si eso pasa, jamás ha salido con ella —Los murmullos empezaban a sonar por varias mesas por culpa de la asiática y su imprudencia al hablar.

Vamos, se verían bien juntos. — Murmuro otro, si querían privacidad era algo que ya no tenían, pues varios pares de ojos se habían plantado a ver a ellos dos, aunque parecía que ninguno se había dado cuenta de ello o sino, de seguro hubiesen elegido un mejor lugar más privado para hablar.

Mercedes tomo el rostro de Sam con suavidad de las mejillas, para que se concentrara en la que era, hoy, las víctimas de los murmullos de McKinley High. El colegio solía ser un mundo de rumores, chimes mal dichos, comentarios de aquí para allá y en estar pendiente de cada cosa que pasaba que podía dar para hablar y obviamente, este era uno de los casos.

Vamos chico listo, sé que puedes leer los labios y esta mujer no puede esperar más tiempo para saber qué es lo que pasa.

El rubio sonrió levemente, iba ser utilidad su súper don, como él lo llamaba, así que colocando sus ojos pequeñitos, casi parecidos a los de Tina excepto por la pequeña diferencia que sus ojos eran de un azul brillante y aunque quisiera, no los tenía rasgados como su amiga, así, según él, le daría más aire misterioso a la labor que estaba llevando. Sin desviarnos en lo que estábamos, Sam intento en lo que podía, poder observar mejor y con mucha más claridad los labios de cada uno de ellos.

¿Entonces? ¿Qué están diciendo? — Pregunto Blaine envolviéndose en la atmosfera de ansiedad en la que casi todo el colegio se había transformado por culpa de solo dos personas.

No les entiendo muy bien… Dicen algo sobre una función — Murmuro volteando a ver por unos segundos a sus amigos — Algo sobre unas obras — Completo, esperando que alguien entendiera a lo que se refería para guiarse en la conversación que estaba interpretando.

Unos segundos en silencio en el que nadie decía nada, porque podía ser cualquier cosa y a la misma vez nada, conocía a sus amigos y por ello, no siempre se podía dar una explicación al instante de las situaciones, al menos que uno de ellos aclara mejor lo que podía pasar, o haber pasado en este caso.

Llegaron de New York un elenco para actuar por unos días algunas obras de Broadway, así que se han presentado en Lima el fin de semana, supongo que es eso —Contesto Kurt luego de unos segundos, lo sabía porque Rachel era su mejor amiga y algo sobre eso le había contado la noche anterior, mientras hablaban por teléfono sobre lo sucedido en el día. — ¿Enserio chicos? ¿Podrían disimular al menos? No sé qué le ven de nuevo a una escena que ha pasado por los últimos años.

Todos volvieron su vista hacía lo que anteriormente estaban viendo, esperando que Sam continuara con su lectura de labios, lo estaba haciendo mejor de lo que creían, es más, ninguno le había creído cuando el rubio les había contado sobre su grandiosa habilidad, ni que decir que antes pensaron que era de mucha inutilidad. Nadie le había prestado atención a Kurt, así que algo frustrado por ello, el joven se levantó de su puesto, que se ubicaba al lado de Blaine, y con un "Nos vemos luego en la sala de coro" para todos en general aunque nadie lo estaba oyendo, miró por último al que era su novio, el cual estaba más pendiente de aquella escena que él y sin insistir más, desapareció de lo que a todos le tenían con tanto interés.

Ahora ¿Qué era lo que les estaba llamando tanto la atención a todos? Pues bien, fácil y a la misma vez poco sorpresivo, porque oh si, la sorpresa llegaría después de esto. Rachel Berry, la chica dulce, con voz como los Dioses pero poco popular, intentaba por, ya la cuenta se había perdido, conquistar de nuevo al chico que todos creían perfecto, Finn Hudson.

Lo sé, ha sido divertido poder ver las obras, creo que será lo más cerca que estaré de ellas y de Broadway —Le dijo Finn con la amabilidad que lo caracterizaba y la sonrisa de medio lado muy común en él.

Bueno, todo puede pasar y capaz estés más cerca de New York ¿Quién sabe? Aunque obviamente no más que yo, porque seré una estrella, pero puedes ir a visitarme cuando quieras — Se animó a decir Rachel, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja difícil de no ver.

Se sentía confiada esta vez, después de años de intentar salir con él, de haberse peleado con Fabray (La cual no se llevaban bien por ese motivo), de sentirse rechazada, decepcionada y todo los demás, esta vez sentía que la suerte estaba de su parte y que Finn terminaría aceptando poder ser algo más, al menos en intentarlo, después de todo había ido a ver la obra con ella. Eso debería haber indicado algo ¿No?

Finn quiero preguntarte algo… — Murmuro nerviosa, sintiendo como las manos le sudaban, el corazón le latía tan rápido que consideraba la idea de que pudiera salirse de su pecho por lo que iba hacer, pero tenía que arriesgarse, como tantas veces ya lo había hecho.

A pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba la castaña, su compañero al frente no lo estaba, se veía tranquilo, relajado e intentaba ignorar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor porque, a pesar de que Rachel era tan despistada para no darse cuenta que todo el mundo la estaba observando o tal vez, solo aparentaba que así lo hacía, el si se daba cuenta de todo. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, escenas parecidas ya habían pasado y el recuerdo se le venía en la mente, algunas cosas más vergonzosas que otras, pero nada de que traumarse, se podía decir.

Unas voces conocidas sonaron casi como gritos por la tensión que tenían todos para no hablar y por unos momentos todas las miradas que observaban la escena desaparecieron de Rachel y Finn para concentrarse en las tres personas que acababan de llegar aquel patio, que no era un patio pero que todos utilizaban como uno. Era difícil no fijarse en ellas cada vez que llegaban a cualquier lado, las unholy Trinity como se les llamaba de sobre nombre cuando hablaban de las tres, eran conocidas tanto por los estudiantes como por los profesores ya que daban un aire de ternura, belleza, maldad, miedo y sensualidad, todo al mismo tiempo, en donde fuera que pasaran y por ello todo el colegio le tenía un cierto respeto, estaban en la cima del escalón en el estatus entre los alumnos.

Y luego le dije a Lord Tubbington Que no podía utilizar la computadora sin permiso, quien sabe que cosas podría escribir ahí… No es para nada seguro pero cuando intenté quitárselo, él me dijo que…

Britt ¿Puedes dejar de hablar de ese gato? Los gatos no pueden utilizar las computadoras y mucho menos te puede decir cosas, ellos no hablan.

Claro que sí, que tu no lo quieras escuchar es otra cosa! Hasta Quinn le ha hablado ¿Cierto Quinn?

¿Ah? Si claro, como digas.

Viste San!

Brittany hablaba con Santana mientras que la otra rubia hacía como si de verdad les prestara atención, o tal vez si lo hacía pero no le importaba mucho sobre de que hablaban en realidad, no era de sorprenderse ya que solía ser así la mayor parte del tiempo, sus amigas solían hablar entre ellas, y ella, dejaban que las dos se divirtieran con su plática sin entrometerse.

Sin contar que, muchas veces no entendía todas las locuras que decía Brittany, así que le seguía el juego con el que decía o simplemente la ignoraba. Era Santana la que siempre estaba pendiente de ella, dijera o que no dijera, a pesar de que la latina se estresaba o desesperada la actitud que tenía a veces su amiga, era la única que podía quedarse horas y horas hablando con Brittany, o en su defecto, dejando que la rubia hablara y ella solo escuchaba atento las cosas extrañas e inexistente que podía decir la noble e inocente rubia.

Decidió dejar a un lado a sus amigas, ya que aquella conversación o replica la una a la otra iba a tardar un buen rato. Dio un suspiro al aire, cerrando levemente sus ojos avellana para volver a abrirlos luego de unos minutos y se fijó por primera vez en lo que sucedía alrededor y el por qué todos extrañamente estaban en completo en silencio. Algo no andaba bien y tenía que averiguar el por qué y no duro mucho para entenderlo. Sus ojos desviaron en dirección en la que casi todos, o al menos a los que no estaban viendo en dirección hacia ellas y pudo encontrar el motivo de todo, claro y simple, sin muchas sorpresas como venía siendo el día hasta ahora.

Ahí estaban, Rachel y el "Soy amigo de todos" "Chico perfecto" Hudson hablando, su ceño sin poder evitarlo se frunció completamente y sus ojos, acostumbrados a ser una mezcla entre verde y miel, muy expresivos y brillantes, esta vez se oscurecieron como un depredador a su presa. Estaba enojada, era simple y sencilla conclusión ¿Por qué? También era fácil contestar eso, él era un idiota, ella era una idiota y todos en este colegio eran unos completos idiotas.

Ay! Chilló alguien, entre las mesas de la mitad.

No puedo creer que esté pasando esto… — Comento otro en una de las esquinas.

Demonios… — Murmuraron sin saber realmente la ubicación exacta de donde venía.

Varios comentarios así surgieron pero se callaron en cuestión de instantes por lo que siguió a continuación. Todos, sin excepción, contuvieron la respiración al instante, nadie movía un solo dedo ya que sentía que si lo hacían, iban a interrumpir lo que sea que estuviera pasando, aquella escena dejaba más de uno en shock. Los grillos, pajaritos y cualquier clase de animal que fuera capaz de estar en el colegio se escuchaba ya que el clima era de completo silencio, más de lo que ya lo era con anterioridad. ¿En qué universo paralelo habían despertado hoy?

La boca de Puck estaba ligeramente abierta de la impresión, mientras que Tina se sostenía fuerte del brazo como si se estuviese dando un pellizco, en un intento en vano de intentar saber si realmente aquello no era un sueño. Sam había quedado en mitad de su flamante lectura de labios y los ojos tanto de Mercedes como los de Blain parecían como si se les fuera salir, igual como los del todo el colegio, hasta Santana había quedado en mitad de su plática para quedar de tiesa. La única que parecía no haberle afectado lo que estaba pasando era Brittany, que se mantenía con una sonrisa por lo que acababa de ver.

Y es que, todo pasó realmente rápido. Ver a Quinn, sí, Quinn Fabray con un ceño completamente fruncido, un aura de los mil demonios, caminando por no decir corriendo hacía Rachel Berry no era TAN sorprendente, después de todo ya habían tenido más de una ocasión que empezaban una pelea por cualquier estupidez y esta creían los estudiantes de McKinley no iba a ser la excepción, pero nada de eso ocurrió y lo que era sorprendente es lo que había pasado después, que, la misma Quinn Fabray con el mismo ímpetu con el que había llegado a dañar el momento que tenía la pequeña diva con el grandulón, la había besado frente a todos, sin pena alguna.

La beso con ansiedad, impaciencia, lentitud y torpeza. La beso con enojo, determinación y locura, aquella locura que no te deja pensar sino solo actuar. La beso como nadie la había besado y como nadie la besaría. La beso como si la hubiese sellado con aquel beso, reclamándole, insistiéndole y a la misma vez, aunque intentaba negarlo, amándola.

Se separó luego de unos segundos, porque sí, no había sido más que algunos segundos y a pesar de que se hubiese sentido como si hubiese sido minutos, horas ¡Una eternidad! Volteó con el mismo rostro enojado con el que había llegado, pareciendo una fiera, mirando al chico por el que "supuestamente" había peleado por él con ella, tonta Rachel Berry, que ingenua podía ser a veces.

A ver si dejamos esto en claro de una vez por todas. Tu Hudson, ¿Te gusta Berry? — Le preguntó al grandulón, el cual para sorpresa de todos, no estaba enojado y por el contrario, conservaba una sonrisa, esto pasaba de lo raro a lo perturbador.

No, solo la quiero como una buena amiga. — Respondió con simpleza, pero su respuesta no aplaco para nada a la rubia. Si supiera ella que él no era tan lento como todos creían, y había notado las intenciones que tenía con la castaña desde un principio, por ello y por muchas cosas más es que nunca se había fijado en Rachel como algo más que amigos.

Dio media vuelta para fijarse en la que fue su víctima, la cual no movía ni un centímetro de su cuerpo, parecía de piedra. — Bien Berry ¿Lo has entendido? — Preguntó, señalándola con uno de sus dedos.

Que Rachel estuviese más quieta que una estatura era poco, no terminaba de asimilar todo esto, ni la repentina llegada de la rubia, ni que casi todo el colegio la estaba mirando, ni mucho menos el beso que acababa de recibir. — Eh… Yo… — Murmuro, pero no pudo decir más que esas dos insignificantes palabras.

Espero que lo hayas captado, te ha rechazado antes que ni siquiera le pudieras preguntar nada, acéptalo de una vez!

Ey! –Reclamo Finn, era cierto que le había dicho que no le gustaba, pero la palabra "rechazado" sonaba horrible, sobre todo porque no quería quedar mal con ella, sino seguir como seguían siendo, buenos amigos.

Pero una mirada de odio por parte de la rubia lo hizo callar al instante, sabía que era mejor no hablar y quedarse callado, o sino, capaz terminaba en el cementerio de las afueras de la ciudad. Todo era extraño y era mejor no arriesgarse.

Por último… —Miro de nuevo a la castaña, ya que nadie más se había osado a interrumpirla.- Escúchame Rachel Berry — Su tono de amenaza era más que evidente — Tu primera y única pareja seré yo

Y tal como había llegado, corriendo su cabello rubio para atrás y dejando una mirada furibunda a ambos, se decir una palabra más y sin dar espacio a que nadie le dijera nada en su presencia, se alejó con paso rápido y desapareciendo casi al instante.

Parecieron minutos en los que todos pudieron volver a reaccionar en lo que pasaba, o al menos, que sus voces podían volver a sus gargantas y salir naturalmente por su boca, aunque nadie sabía realmente que decir.

¿Acaban de ver lo que yo vi? — Fue la pregunta de una chica y varias cabezas asintieron ligeramente.

Un día que parecía absolutamente norma del colegio, teniendo un clima normal, teniendo las mismas clases normales, que los profesores habían tenido su rutina acostumbrada que era normal y que los estudiantes hacían lo que cada hora de descanso hacían, cosas normales, había surgido algo completamente anormal.

Sobre todo porque nadie esperaba, absolutamente nadie excepto unos cuantos (dos personas) que pudiera suceder algo semejante, ni siquiera la idea de algún sentimiento de la rubia por la morocha quedaba descartado hasta para lo más ilusionistas e irrealistas.

A pesar de las preguntas que a todos les pasaba, había una pregunta que en todas las cabezas y boca de la mayoría solía tornarse común y como máximo común denominador. ¿Qué carajos había pasado? Era lo que se escuchaba y lo que más se observaba ya no era la pareja en la que todos creían se iban a convertir, si no en aquella chica castaña y la dirección por la que se había ido la rubia.

Mientras que una todavía tiesa Rachel Berry no entendía en que mundo sobre natural había despertado aquella mañana.

**¿Qué puedo decir? Bueno, la idea me surgió fue porque hace mucho, no sé en donde exactamente, leí un libro (creo) con una idea parecida, fue hace como 5 años así que verán no tengo una idea exacta de cuando fue ni en donde fue, el caso es que no sé porque se me vino a la mente un martes por las noches y sin tener nada más que hacer, me puse a escribir.**

**Este fanfic está completamente terminado, así que no será dejado aún lado de ninguna manera. Estoy pensando en actualizar cada semana, para que no se haga ni muy larga, ni demasiado corta la espera. ¿Qué dicen? **

**Sin más que agregar me despido y ¡Ah! ¿Merece un review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Esta semana me han sorprendido de una forma increíble, nunca pensé que iba a recibir tantos review y estoy sumamente contenta por eso, aunque después de leer ese primer capítulo nuevamente ya en la página (y eso que lo leí anteriormente varias veces) Me di cuenta de algunos errores que tenía y que intentó, en este capítulo no los tenga. Creo que está de más decir que espero que esta segunda parte les guste también, no los retraso más y los invito a leer.**

* * *

THE BRUNETTE IS MINE

PARTE II

El mudismo en el que se encontraban todos, a pesar de que parecía que iba ser permanente o al menos, que podía durar varios minutos incluso horas, no duro más de unos 5 minutos. Es que si bien, todo había caído como un valso de agua fría, el hecho de que se pudiera hablar de ello era aún mejor.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo a Quinn Fabray le gusta Rachel Berry? — Fue la pregunta que salió de la voz de Tina, pero nadie le respondía.

Intentaba conectar cables, cosas que le diría "Sí, Quinn podría sentir una pequeña conexión casi enamoramiento por Rachel" pero nada, hasta hace apenas media hora atrás, hubiese creído casi jurado que a la rubia solo le interesaba nada más y nada menos que el enamorado de la pequeña.

-Todo esto me ha dolido la cabeza — Susurró Sam sosteniéndose de ella, haciendo una expresión de afligido. — Raro pero grandioso, esto ha sido mejor que ir a cine.

Blaine soltó una pequeña carcajada concordando con su amigo y como si hubiesen llegado del cielo, o eso creían ellos, ya que era las únicas personas que podía decir realmente que había ocurrido con la ya muchas veces nombradas Quinn Fabray, llegaban a la mesa donde estaban ubicados sus dos mejores amigas.

-¿Lo sabías Santana? ¿Sabías que Quinn le gustara Rachel? — Pregunto Amber tan directa como siempre, no se iba andar con rodeos, sobre todo porque era a Santana la que le estaba hablando y segundo, ella había visto lo mismo que todos en aquel patio.

-Claro que no lo sabía! O sino la hubiese detenido antes que hiciera esa locura — Resoplo sentándose en la silla vacía que había dejado Kurt al alejarse. Había pensado en ir tras de ella apenas había terminado el "show" que había montado, pero prefería dejarla sola, además que no sabría qué le diría exactamente.

El único que no había hablado hasta el momento, era el peli negro con demasiado gel en el cabello. Se tomó su tiempo para meditar todo, antes de sacar falsas conclusiones. Porque, no solo es que una chica haya besado a otra chica, porque obviamente y más para él, aquello era lo más normal del mundo, sino es que haya sido, la capitana de las porristas, enamoramiento de casi todos los chicos de McKinley, la cual no le faltaba chicos en absoluto fue la que beso a la, poco popular y algo estresante chica que moría por salir con la misma persona desde que Blaine había entrado a estudiar allí.

Si bien, Quinn y Rachel era las personas que más se peleaban en aquella escuela, aunque capaz había exagerado un poco, pero de que peleaban sí y mucho. La mayoría de veces, era a causa del grandulón como todos le decían de cariño. Bien, ahí, de a poco hay que conectar las cosas. El, por no decir, 100% de esas veces, en que las peleas se iniciaban era cuando Rachel estaba junto a Finn y ¡Diablos! Dejemos de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, todo llegaba a la misma y única conclusión.

-Quinn está enamorada de Rachel — Su voz sonó a lo lejos, porque a pesar de que todos le hubiesen escuchado, era todavía difícil asimilarlo.

-A mí no me dijo nada ¿Puedes creerlo? — Murmuro con voz dolida Santana, colocando una mano en su corazón para parecer dramática. — Matare a esa rubia cuando la encuentre, somos sus mejores amigas ¿Puedes creerlo Britt?

Santana se giró para ver a la nombrada, la cual aún tenía esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dando pequeños saltitos sobre si, muchos la considerarían rara pero Santana, ella sabía muy bien lo que pasaba.

-¡!¿Lo sabías?! — Preguntó y no tuvo necesidad de recibir respuesta ya que la cara de Brittany lo decía todo. — ¡Genial! Consideraré el hecho de cambiar de amigas, ustedes no me dicen nada

-No te enojes San, ella no me dijo nada, digamos que la descubrí yo misma.

Todos enarcaron una ceja por su respuesta, ella, justo ella que era la más distraída de todos los que se encontraban allí era la única que se había dado cuenta de las cosas pero ¿Cómo?

-¿Qué? Era algo obvio, Quinn no mira a nadie como mira a Rachel, creí que lo sabían

-Sí, creo que consideraré el hecho de cambiar de amigas.

Brittany no se enojó para nada por el comentario de la latina, al contrario le causo hasta risa la forma en que estaba frustrada por no haber adivinado algo, que para ella era demasiado obvio. Podía no ser muy inteligente pero sabía detallar las expresiones de cada una de sus amigas.

Ahora, justo en aquel momento, podían asegurar que en definitiva, el mundo estaba de cabeza. Estaban en un extraño sueño, un universo alterno, o en uno de esos millones de fanfic que hacen algunas personas al no tener nada más que hacer y estar de vagos. ¡Algo! Pero no era normal que, primero, como ya se ha repetido ¿Cuántas veces? Y seguirá repitiendo, porque aún el concepto no cabe en la cabeza, que Quinn Fabray haya besado a Rachel Berry en mitad de un patio que no era patio y segundo porque, Brittany Susan Pierce era la única que se había dado cuenta de algo.

-Dos cosas realmente extrañas en el mismo día ¿Qué va seguir hoy? ¿Qué Santana declare que ama a Brittany con locura?

-Conmigo no te metas, labios de trucha! — Exclamo la latina con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

Sí, en definitiva, el fin del mundo estaba cerca.

A pesar del desconcierto de todos los estudiantes y que próximamente habría otra pelea entre, esta vez, una morocha y un rubio, que se podía asegurar no iba a quedar traumas de ello en ningún sentido porque no habría ningún beso, ni siquiera en la mejilla, y por mucho tal vez habría uno que otro golpe. El único que aún conservaba una tranquilidad inexistente aparte de Brittany era el tercero en discordia, Finn Hudson.

-Rachel, ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó divertido a pesar de todo — No has hablado en un buen rato.

Rachel alzo la vista hacía el para poder observarlo pero sin verlo realmente, era solo el auto reflejo de hacer algo con su cabeza al haber escuchado su nombre. Finn era de esa clase de chico en que podías contarle cualquier cosa y es enserio, cualquier cosa y él nunca te juzgaría e intentaría ayudar. Era realmente honesto sin ser hiriente, y solía ayudar al que necesitara, siempre con esa sonrisa de medio lado, era difícil no sonreír cuando él le daba por poner esa sonrisa muy típica en su rostro. Muy marca registrada Finn Hudson.

Todo estaba saliendo perfecto al plan, porque sí, Rachel había tenido un plan todo este tiempo, no había pensado lanzarse del trampolín sin antes echarle un poco de agua a la piscina para no darse un buen golpe. Había decidido acercarse a Finn después de que terminaran las clases de coro, acompañarlo a los partidos, los cuales él, había sido quien la habría invitado. Por algo tuvo que ser ¿No? Un chico no invita a una chica a un partido por nada… Eso, habían ido al teatro juntos, porque eso valía como una cita o al menos para ella había valido como una cita y la frase "_Finn quiero preguntarte algo" _Era demasiado clara que le iba a preguntar _ALGO._

Pero esta vez no había sido el quien daño, torturo y pisoteo sus sentimientos, sí, Rachel Berry era dramática y eso era parte de sí. O bueno, si fue Finn al decirle que solo la quería como amiga, pero, todo no habría sido tan humillante si no fuera por la escena que había montado Frabay por todo esto, ¡Esa rubia era una dramática!

_Un burro hablando de orejas._

Quinn podía ser tan extraña en ocasiones que no terminaba de entenderla del todo, era de esas clases de chicas en que uno desea ser cuando niña. Elegante, tierna, hermosa y además, tenía una clase de empatía que era difícil no notar, no por nada era la líder de la capitana de porrista, ex líder del club de celibato, conocida por todo el colegio y, amada hasta por los profesores. Sí, era una chica que se podía considerar casi perfecta y decimos casi, porque todos tienen sus fallas y parecía que todas ellas salían cuando aparecía Rachel en su camino.

La chica dulce se convertía en una revoltosa, la actitud amable con la que siempre llevaba con Rachel no solía serlo, al menos no tan amable, excepto cuando estaban solas. Más de una vez le había dado por pelearse sin saber realmente el motivo alguno, a Rachel, solo se le ocurría una cosa, que era por Finn pero ya aquello había sido descartado.

Un beso… Su mente volvía a repetirle aquello, le habían dado un jodido beso y no sabía cómo actuar, como si hubiese sido el único beso que hubiera recibido en su vida, y aunque no era el primero y mucho menos el último, si había sido el primero con la rubia y no quería ni pensar, ni siquiera ocurrírselo si es que ese iba ser el último.

Aunque, ahora podía decir que era besar a Quinn Fabray, eran muchos los hombres que preguntaban lo mismo. Los labios de Quinn sabían a cereza, lo que pudo notar bien. Suaves pero si bien controladores. Era como ver a Quinn en todas sus facetas, desde la más dulce parecida a una Barbie a una parecida al rey león cuando va a pelear con las hienas pero en versión femenina. Sí, estaba cada vez peor y poco a poco su claridad estaba perdiéndose, la idea de ocurrírsele cosas de Disney para explicar lo que había sucedido, encontrarle una explicación lógica a todo, no era muy buena. Un beso no se podía explicar con una película o ¿O sí?

_Me besó _Repitió nuevamente, una, dos y tres veces. De las pocas veces en que Quinn podía hacer algo sin explicar nada (porque nadie estaba en condiciones de preguntar) Esta habría sido la más inoportuna de todas, sin contar en que no solo la había besado sino que había dicho fuerte y claro un destino, un cercano futuro de lo que iba a pasar entre las dos _¡Había elegido su futuro, demonios! _Una cosa seguía sin encajar con la otra, porque era extraño, demasiado extraño en que haya sido Quinn, justo Quinn quien podría fijarse en alguien como ella. ¿La idea en que seguía en un extraño sueño podía seguir aún en pie? Porque de todas las lógicas cosas que podía establecer, solo una era lo suficientemente aceptable y determinante, aunque extraña, para decir lo que acababa de pasar, y el hecho de que Quinn Fabray la quisiera como algo más que amigas aun no le llegaba muy bien al cerebro.

Su conclusión, casi segura y acertada, no le ayudaba en absoluto.

- Perdóname Finn, pero necesito pensar.

* * *

Ya había perdido las cuentas de todas las veces que le habían preguntado lo que había pasado dos horas atrás en el almuerzo. Algunos, habían ido a ella sin pena alguna para preguntarle, otros, con algo más de timidez, solo solían atreverse en que la rubia le asegurase de lo que habían visto había sido verdad, o solo una imagen creada por su imaginación traicionera y bromista, después, se atreverían a preguntarle algo más de dicho evento.

No está de más decir que no contesto a ninguna de las preguntas, mucho menos cuando intentaron entrevistarla para el periódico estudiantil _¿Estaban jodiendo? _No pensaba salir en esa cosa así ni siquiera si su vida dependiera de ello, a pesar de que haya sido ella la culpable de aquel rumor, en pleno lugar público. Que se metieran en sus vidas y dejarán de prestarle atención a la suya, o la de ellas en este caso.

-Vamos Quinn — Insisto Tina con un pequeño pucherito intentando así convencerla, sin embargo se podía notar así lo quisiera ocultar la impaciencia que tenía. — Solo queremos que nos expliques que fue lo que paso.

No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, a pesar de todo, le estaba divirtiendo todo este asunto y ver a sus amigos casi implorando por algo, que solo ella tenía la confirmación de la completa verdad, le era divertido.

-Vamos Quinn — Repitió las mismas palabras, pero esta vez Sam. — No sabía que estabas enamorada de Rachel. — Silencio, otra vez aquel silencio parecido al que había vivido en el patio, entre incomodidad y expectativa- — Si es que estás enamorada, claro está.

Si Finn tenía característico su sonrisa de medio lado, ella tenía característico aquella ceja alzada que tenía en este momento, mirando primero al que antes fue su novio, para luego ver el resto de sus amigos. De la diversión estaba pasando a que la estuvieran fastidiando un poco y eso se notó por el ligero ceño fruncido que apareció en su frente. Por suerte, Quinn no era Santana o los hubiese mandado al mismísimo lucifer hace mucho rato.

-A ver. — Soltó un suspiro, cerrando apenas los ojos para volverlos abrir. — ¿Por qué creen que yo les contaría algo?

Abrieron y cerraron la boca en búsqueda de alguna respuesta para su pregunta. _Porque eran amigos_. Sí, podría ser esa, pero todos sabían que no eran tan buenos amigos, ni tan cercanos a la rubia como para que ella le contara algo tan personal, que últimamente ya no se estaba volviéndose tan personal, después de lo que había pasado. Unos segundos en silencio hizo que la respuesta fuera más que evidente, y era, aunque sonara contradictorio, que no había respuesta.

-¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer? Enserio, si pensará hablar, creo que ya hubiera dicho algo. — Murmuró la rubia ya un poco cansada de todo.

Todos ya estaban aceptando la idea de que nada saldría de su boca, las únicas que podía convencer a Quinn de algo era Brittany y Santana, la primera, estaba tan convencida de lo que pasaba que no insistiría con ello y tampoco lo haría, respetaba mucho la privacidad de su amiga como para obligarla a decir algo que no quisiera y la segunda, que acababa de llegar a la escena, aun se mantenía en silencio, sin decir una sola palabra a pesar de que las miradas ahora iban dirigidas a ella.

Podía decir un simple _¿Y a mí no me lo piensas contar Fabray?_ O algo más hiriente como _Vaya, mi amiga desde que tengo memoria ahora resulta que no cree en mí y no me cuenta lo que le pasa. _O algo más simple y sencillo que responder a su anterior pregunta. _Porque soy tu mejor amiga ¿Te suena? _Pero no, Santana no dijo ninguna de sus frases ya ensañadas para este momento ¿Por qué? Porque aunque le jodia que la maldita no le hubiese dicho nada, ella también tenía un secreto que no le había dicho a nadie, y Quinn, aunque suene extraño, vamos, que hoy ha sido el día de los extraños, la rubia se había vuelto su ídola. Había podido decir, en este caso actuar, antes que ella, lo que realmente le estaba sucediendo con sus sentimientos.

Y como si un Dios le estuviese ayudando para salir en aprietos y de preguntas que no quería ser contestadas para que el chisme se regara, más de lo que ya estaba regado, de uno de los salones de música salió Rachel, para irse ya hacía su casa.

No hubo tiempo ni siquiera para que otra pregunta más saliera de alguno del grupo glee, que solo pudieron girar sus ojos de dirección, notando como Quinn sin decir nada y en paso apresurado salía en busca de Rachel, deteniéndola justo en la entrada del instituto, sobre la cera.

-Un momento Berry — La llamó en voz alta para que no se hiciera la tonta y se detuviera, colocándose frente a ella. — Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Qué? — Preguntó sin saber realmente como le había salido ese "que", aun no estaba acostumbrada a las sorpresas y todas las que se había llevado hoy lo eran y no muy a su gusto.- — ¿De qué tenemos que hablar? Déjame pasar.

-Tenemos que hablar — Insistió sin moverse de donde se encontraba, era persistente, no por nada la habían elegido como capitana de las porristas — Ya te he dado tiempo suficiente para que te acostumbres a la idea.

Rachel la observo como si no entendiese de lo que estaba hablando y lo entendía a la perfección, pero llegó a creerse que, si no le daba mucha cuerda al asunto, todo este show que había causado la chica que tenía en frente se olvidaría. Capaz, y solo capaz, había sido un acto impulsivo de su parte generado por alguna clase de droga que se fumó… Pero no.

-¿Qué idea? — Preguntó haciéndose la indiferente, la olvidadiza.

-¿Tendré que recordártelo? — Dio un paso hacia ella con una sonrisa suficiente, de esas cuando quería algo y lo obtenía, pero no siguió, no quería dar un nuevo espectáculo. — Uno no puede ser pareja de nadie, así, de la nada.

Bueno sí, Quinn Fabray estaba completamente loca y el efecto de lo que sea que se haya fumado no había desaparecido, intentó bromear para sí misma.

-No me digas. — Respondió sin ganas de seguir hablando esa conversación absurda. Ella era Rachel Berry, la chica poco popular que solo quería tener una cita con el mariscal del colegio ¿Mucho pedía? — Déjame pasar, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Todavía no — Exclamo con dureza y determinación, esa determinación que hacía pasar la Quinn Fabray tierna a la Quinn Fabray amenazante. ¿Ya les había contado que ella cambiaba cuando estaba al frente de la castaña? — Tú y yo vamos a tener una cita RuPual.

-¿Tú y yo? — Pregunto Rachel consternada, si ellas dos no hacían más que pelearse ¿Cómo podía si quiera pensar en una cita? — ¿Te estás escuchando? Además, no me digas RuPual!

-Perfectamente y espero que lo hayas escuchado también. — Le dijo ignorando su regaño, era inevitable que se le hubiese salido, sobre todo porque estaba nerviosa y actuaba sin pensar. ¿Se notaba? — El viernes, en Spotlight Diner, a las seis.

-Mira Quinn, no sé qué es lo que te está pasando y eso me asusta — Le dijo la castaña intentando tranquilizarse y tener una conversación como adultas, a ver si así podían arreglar todo este asunto. — No va haber…

-A la seis — Repitió la rubia sin dejarla terminar. — Te arrepentirás si llegas tarde.

Y ya pareciendo una costumbre Fabray, arreglo su cabello, dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí. No podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando y tampoco todos los ojos curiosos que habían estado allí para presenciar la escena, sí, porque otra vez había sido un show en vivo y en directo donde Quinn Fabray se salía con la suya y Rachel Berry quedaba completamente quieta en su sitio, sin habla y preguntándose ¿Qué carajos ha pasado aquí?

Aunque ahora la pregunta final cambiaba completamente y era ¿Rachel iría a esa cita?

* * *

Iba caminando hacía su casa después de que pudo moverse y evitado las miles de preguntas que la atacaban, tenía una pequeña punzada en la cabeza por culpa de todo lo vivido pero intentaba estar tranquila, sabía que con algo de comida y unas buenas película de Barbra Streisand podía distraerse y no pensar en toda la tarde de aquello.

-¡Rachel espera! — Pidió Kurt que venía casi corriendo para llegar a su lado. La castaña se detuvo hasta que los dos estuvieron uno al lado del otro y así continuar el camino.

-¿Dónde andabas? Te estuve buscando apenas acabo el almuerzo pero no te encontré por ningún lado.

-Lo siento — Se disculpó — Pero antes que me digas algo, te tengo que contar algo que me dijo Blaim, creo que está loco, te vas a morir de la risa. — Le aseguró.

Rachel enarco una ceja y ladeo el rostro para poder ver a su mejor amigo, el parecía muy emocionado por ello, pero ya algo le decía que no se iba a reír en absoluto y estuvo en lo correcto.

-Me dijo que Quinn Fabray te había besado ¿Lo puedes creer? — La carcajada de Kurt fue estridente, sosteniéndose del estómago igual como había hecho cuando su novio le había contado el chisme.

Se rio por unos segundos, como si le hubiesen contado el mejor chiste del mundo pero sus risas fueron cesando al notar que la castaña no lo acompañaba, por el contrario su rostro estaba decaído, casi lamentándose.

-Oh por Dios ¿De verdad te beso? — Preguntó sin poder creerlo, abriendo sus ojos por completo e igual haciéndolo con su boca, sí, era la misma reacción que había tenido todos hoy.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora, por favor — Pidió antes de llegar a la puerta de su casa.

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, todavía estaba desconcertado Kurt por todo, no tuvo que haberse ido de allí, pero su frustración le pudo más, si hubiese sabido lo que pasaría, bueno, él hubiera estado en primera fila. Ahora, solo quería que su mejor amiga estuviera bien y arreglara las cosas con Frabay.

Rachel tocó la puerta de su casa y luego de un par de minutos, la abrió uno de sus padres, el cual llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Amor, menos mal que llegaste — Le dijo, abrazando a su hija. — Una chica rubia, muy linda por cierto, te ha estado esperando.

-Una… ¿Chica rubia? — Preguntó sin entender muy bien de quien se refería mientras entraba a su casa.

_¿Una chica rubia en su casa? No quería ni imaginarse de quien podría tratarse._

* * *

**¿Alguien se da una idea de quien es la rubia? Ya Quinn le dio una sentencia a Rachel ¿Irá ella a la cita? ¿En que se convertirá esta "relación"?... Ni se imaginan lo que les espera.**

**Nuevamente gracias por cada uno de los mensajes que me dejaron y me gustaría que me escribieran cual sería las respuestas a mis preguntas anteriores, solo por curiosidad.**

**No está de más decir. ¿Merece un review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola gente! Primero vengo a presentar disculpas, esta semana me estuve mudando y por ende, no tenía internet por ello ni siquiera les pude contestar a los reviews como hice con el primer capítulo. Sin embargo ya que tengo nuevamente, aquí está el tercer capítulo. **

**Aclarare solo unas cositas:**

**Creo que este fanfic está más en la categoría AU, ya que a pesar de que está adaptado en el colegio las personalidades pueden cambiar un poco a las que generalmente conocemos.**

**Me han dado una recomendación y como las críticas positivas es para mejorar, la he recibido muy bien, así que este capítulo intente que hubieran más dialogo y menos pensamientos (Me toco hacer un cambio al capítulo ya que lo tenía escrito hace rato)**

**¿Cuántos capítulos contiene el fanfic? Bueno, como hasta ahora todo ha sido una sorpresa, digamos que quiero que esta sea otra sorpresa más. No quiero que piensen "Un capítulo menos para el final" o algo así, solo disfruten.**

**Sin nada más que decir, los dejo para que lean.**

* * *

_Rubia._

_No solo una rubia, sino una rubia en su casa._

Entre su pequeño grupo de amigos solo conocía a dos rubias que podían saber dónde se encontraba su casa. La primera estaba segura, estaba con una latina haciendo su vídeo semanal y la otra, aún no creía o al menos no sabía que carajos estaría haciendo ella en su casa después de todo lo que había pasado.

Entro a la casa a paso pausado hasta llegar a la sala, y ya la sorpresa no fue tan grande como las otras dos ocasiones, menos intensa, como si ya estuviera esperando que algo así ocurriera, no sabía si era por la costumbre de que ella ya hubiera hecho actos realmente locos o porque Rachel ya estaba prevenida de lo que podía suceder si sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

Y como imaginaron, Quinn Fabray estaba cómodamente sentada en el sillón sin ningún tipo de preocupación, con una cara casi angelical como si nunca hubiera hecho nada malo y menos aún, como si jamás pudiera besar a una chica en medio un patio en pleno almuerzo. Su expresión era más que relajada, con una pierna cruzada una en la otra, la espalda apoyada en el sillón y los brazos descansando en una de sus rodillas. Demasiado tranquila, algo que sorprendió en cierta forma a Rachel.

—¿Quinn? — Preguntó sin poder creer que tuviera el descaro de estar en su casa luego de lo que había hecho, no tenía ni idea que le había dado para que se comportara así desde esta mañana. — ¿Qué haces acá?

"Qué haces acá." No un "Hey ¿Qué tal?, que haces acá" No fue de la forma amistosa como solía recibir a sus visitas aunque le preguntó de la mejor forma que podía. Ahora que no estaban en el colegio, que estaban en su casa, Rachel dudaba que le diera uno de esos ataques que le había dado hoy por hacer, además que era mejor así, hablar lo más normal posible pero sin darle confianza para que la rubia creyera otra cosa que no era.

—Hey Berry te has tardado bastante ¿Qué estabas haciendo? — Pregunto sin ninguna clase de broma en sus palabras, era una pregunta sincera, normal, como si siempre se hablaran de aquella forma. — He venido a comenzar nuestra cita.

_¿Aún crees que te saldrás con la tuya Berry? _Se preguntó internamente.

Bien, por más que Rachel intentará e intentará no iba lograr hablar con claridad con la rubia, era muy ilusa al creer que porque se encontraran en su casa Quinn no iba a salirse con la suya de alguna forma o cambiar una conversación tan simple como un saludo a decirle con tal claridad que iban a tener una cita, cita que ella ni siquiera sabía si iba asistir.

Este sin duda no era su día, cuando se levantó esta mañana pensó que iba ser su día, que el amor le llegaría y por fin podría ser novia de Finn Hudson, en cambio solo llego Quinn Fabray, de repente, sin siquiera permitirle pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo realmente.

—¿Qué cita? — Replico Rachel al borde del cansancio, además que el dolor de cabeza no ayudaba. Ella, esa rubia, Quinn era la única que le podía llevar hasta el borde de la desesperación en cualquier cosa, que le hacía perder el control y hasta enojarla por las cosas que hacía, paciencia había sido mucha la que había tenido y bien que todo el colegio sabía, que no eran las típicas amigas que todos tienen en el colegio. — Quinn, tenemos que hablar.

Y como si algo estuviera en contra de la castaña, en ese mismo momento llegaron sus padres, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por lo que escuchaban, sorprendidos pero sin dejar de sonreír, viéndola con esa cara de "Y no nos habías contado." Que suelen colocar los padres para avergonzar a sus hijos y que en este preciso momento avergonzaba a Rachel, mala, muy mala su suerte.

—Sí que se los tenían muy bien guardado. — Dije Hiriam al ver como su hija se sonrojaba, emocionado al poder ver a la que él creía era su novia.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando nosotros tuvimos nuestra primera cita? Fue hermoso, jamás olvidaré esa cena y la música que pasaban — Lo secundó Leroy, el cual se acercaba a Rachel para darle un pequeño abrazo como apoyo, guiñándole el ojo a su marido.

—No dudo que haya sido hermoso señores Berry's — Intervino Quinn con una sonrisa tierna para ambos hombres, sin perder de vista a la morena. Se levantó del sillón delicadamente, mirando esta vez directo a Rachel. — ¿Quieres conversar ahora?

Por más que intentaba obviarlo, haciéndose la inocente y buena persona, Rachel sabía perfectamente que no lo era, no podía serlo. ¡La estaba manipulando! Quinn sabía perfectamente que no hablaría de algo como eso frente a sus padres, que solo con que ellos hablaran de un posible romance frente a ella su vergüenza aparecía y prefería que se guardaran esos comentarios o que al menos lo dijeran cuando solo estaban con ella.

Pero esta vez no iba hacer así, no le iba a ganar e iba a demostrarle que Rachel Berry podía perder una batalla más no la guerra.

—Sí —Contesto con contundencia, mirando a la rubia fijo a los ojos pero es difícil no notarlo, no sentirlo. Los ojos de Quinn son desequilibrantes, retadores y te desarman solo con observarte. Siente que está perdiendo de alguna forma.

—Rachel — Solo un llamado fue suficiente para que la nombrada pudiera correr su rostro y observar a su padre — La casa no es apropiada para tener una cita con tu novia ¿Por qué no salen y tienen una cita como cualquier persona?

Cita, cita, porque todos utilizaban esa palabra tan libremente y sin saber el verdadero motivo por lo que de verdad se da una cita.

—Papá tu no entiendes…

—Eso Rachel, explícale a tus padres y de paso me explicas a mí — Nuevamente Quinn haciéndose la inocente, con esa sonrisa que no ayudaba mucho a decir algo coherente — Es algo tacaño de tu parte.

Tacaño. ¿Quinn Fabray le estaba diciendo tacaña en su propia casa? ¿Le estaba diciendo tacaña cuando ella ni siquiera la había invitado a nada? Era increíble lo que aquella rubia podía hacer, mover todas las piezas como si de un rompecabezas se tratase y terminar así, siendo ella la culpable de todo.

—Eso no está bien Rachel, cuando tu padre y yo nos conocimos, y salimos en nuestra primera cita tu padre me invito al Corner Bistro —Dijo Hiriam con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por el recuerdo.

—Sí, ese día había un concierto en vivo, los mejores temas de los cantantes más conocidos de Broadway con una combinación de música clásica para todos los gustos — Termino Leroy — Pero en ese entonces yo ya trabaja para poder pagar la cena.

—Oh pero Rachel ha ahorrado mucho últimamente, pueden ir al parque mientras tanto — Recordó Hiriam mirando a su hija. — ¿Te has quedado sin dinero, cariño?

—Yo puedo pagar mi parte, cariño. — Intervino Quinn a propósito. — ¿Así está bien?

—De ninguna manera! — Asevero ambos hombres. —Si Rachel te invito y tú has estado aquí esperando por ella, es justo que ella deba pagar.

—Sí, bueno, yo no…

—¡Suficiente! — Dijo Leroy que había quedado algo apartado de la conversación por su marido, cruzándose de brazos para darle autoridad a la escena— Por ahora tendrán solo una salida al parque, ya la segunda cita podrán ir a cenar, ahora váyanse de una vez.

—Y cuando vuelvan, Rachel, queremos que tú nos cuentes todo, igual sabes que tienes todo nuestro apoyo al salir con una chica. —Completo Hiriam antes de llevarlas a ambas a despedirlas en la puerta.

Rachel abría la boca y la cerraba intentando buscar su voz y replicar ante la mención de todo. Por supuesto, Quinn caminaba con tranquilidad a su lado despidiéndose con amabilidad de sus padres. ¿Cómo era que había perdido sin ni siquiera haber podido batallar? Ganar sería fácil, demasiado sencillo. Solo tenía que negar una de las muchas cosas que sus padres creían que así lo era.

_Yo no la invite a salir. _Era la primera de las réplicas que tenía que hacer en ese preciso momento en que todavía tenía tiempo de aclarar esa confusión. _Quinn no me gusta de esa forma _Aún más claro que eso no podía ser pero ya era tarde. Estaban en el pórtico de su casa, con sus padres despidiéndose y deseándoles suerte. _Ella dijo el viernes, en Spotlight Diner, a las seis. _Bien, sin duda alguna ya estaba utilizando la última opción, ni siquiera podía pensar, solo pensaba porque de su boca no salía nada, pensaba en la última opción que le quedaba.

Y cuando sus padres cerraron la puerta y quedo sola con Quinn supo realmente, que la guerra ya la había perdido.

—¿Y bien Rachel? — Preguntó con calma la rubia cuando se vio sola con la morocha, sonriendo y dando un tono de voz suave. — ¿Vamos al parque y te compro un helado de…?

—Lo que digas Quinn —Dijo por fin Rachel al recuperar su voz, demasiado tarde ya para lo que había planeado hacer con anterioridad. No podía volver a su casa porque se ganaría una reprimenda por parte de sus padres y ahora lo que menos quería era una pelea, sobre todo por esto, una cita.

Empezó a caminar sin mucho ánimo pero aunque parecía contradictorio, Quinn empezó a cambiar casi al lado de ella de manera lenta, sin estar realmente emocionada por el evento, capaz algo más animada que la castaña pero sin ser realmente notorio aquello. Rachel meditaba y llegaba a la conclusión que tendría que tener una cita para descubrir realmente que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia, lo que le hacía pensar si aquello podía ser uno de sus malvados plan que había sido víctima con anterioridad, aunque ahora se suponía eran "amigas".

Siguieron el camino en silencio, solo se escuchaba los pasos de ambas y las respiraciones casi iguales, una detrás de la otra. Por un momento Quinn se detuvo para arreglarse el vestido de su uniforme, ni siquiera había ido a su casa a cambiarse y había ido directo a la casa de la judía, no le había dado tiempo ni siquiera en hacer cualquier otra cosa que pudiera estar pensando en hacer.

—Quinn, espero que sepas que esto no es una cita — Sintió la necesidad de decirlo de repente, lo llevaba conteniendo desde su casa y no podía más. La aludida alzó su ceja, algo muy característico de ella y que Rachel conocía muy bien.

—Por supuesto que no es una cita, Berry. — Comentó sin ningún tono en especial. — Es un simulacro de cita.

—Sí… ¡NO! — Eso le pasaba por bajar la guardia, no tenía que confiar en esa rubia. — Esto no es ni una cita ni un simulacro de cita ¿Esta bien? — Aclaro de nuevo.

—Rachel… — Dijo con paciencia, era más alta que ella así que tenía que bajar ligeramente la cabeza para poder observarla— Tu dijiste que querías hablar conmigo ¿No?

—Sí, pero no tiene nada que…

—Está bien — Afirmó. — Esto no es una cita. Son sólo dos ami… er, compañeras de clases que van a comer helado y conversan.

—Yo no dije nada de comer helados.

—¿Y crees que yo voy a conversar contigo sin helado de por medio? — Se cruzó de brazos — Si no tienes dinero no te preocupes, me puedo comprar mi propio helado. Deja de estar tan a la defensiva conmigo, cariño. Me sorprendes.

—Casi prefiero que me llames RuPual. — Soltó un suspiro exasperado. — Y no soy tacaña.

—Ah, ya lo sabía — Quinn movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en una expresión benevolente, pero de nuevo aparecía esa sonrisa suya difícil de notar. — Vamos Berry, que no eres tan tacaña como dices, quiero un cono de helado.

—¡Lo que sea! Por eso estoy a la defensiva, siempre haces todo para terminar en contra mía — Exclamo disgustada y empezó a caminar por la ruta hacía una de las heladerías más cerca de aquel lugar, apenas a unos minutos caminando quedaba. Pero no había dado más que algunos pasos cuando Quinn la llamó.

—Alto ahí Berry —La rubia cruzo sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y se notaba cierta distancia causado por la caminata de Rachel hacía la tienda de helado. — ¿A dónde crees que vas?

—A comprarte el helado — Contestó entre dientes. Sentía como si la punzada en la cabeza volvía, ahora que había aceptado a salir en esas salidas de amigas, quien sabe que se le ocurriría a la rubia para cambiar todos los planes, como lo estaba haciendo desde hoy. — ¿No querías un cono de helado?

—Oh lo has recordado, que romántico. — Se puso una mano a su pecho recreando una escena y sin poder evitar que una pequeña risilla le saliera, era divertido verla así. — Pero no vamos a donde sea que querías ir. ¿No has escuchado a tus padres? Vamos al parque.

—¿Por qué debería ir al parque?

—Ese camino que sigues y si no estoy mal, la heladería a la que piensas ir queda cerca de Spotlight Diner — Le comentó sin interés, pero Rachel notó que se tensaba. La castaña sabía bien que Quinn estaba intentando ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía y que no lo demostraba en su voz, la conocía bastante bien como para no reconocerlo y en cierta forma a ella la tranquilizaba, ya que no podía ser un plan malvado como anteriormente lo había pensado. — Todos los del grupo decidieron quedarse cerca de allí a beber algo, no querrás que todos nos estén mirando. Si es que están.

—Pues no veo por qué no. — Se volteó hacía ella rápidamente, sintiendo la oportunidad perfecta para tomar control de la situación. — Han visto mucho más en la mañana ¿No te acuerdas?

Sonrojo, un sonrojo claro en las mejillas de la rubia.

—¿Ah sí? — Contestó haciéndose la que no entendía de que estaba hablando la morocha. — No sabía que eras una exhibicionista, tienes aficiones extrañas.

—¿Yo? — Replico incrédula, no podía creer que le estuviera diciendo eso. — ¿YO? Sé que mi sueño es ser reconocida y que todos me observen por mi talento pero quien parece haber perdido cualquier sentido de la realidad eres tú. TÚ, Quinn.

—Perdóname un momento — Contestó irritada — ¿De qué realidad estamos hablando, si me haces el favor, Berry?

—¡De la de siempre! — Exclamo ya con la paciencia a punto de agotarse. Nuevamente y por la misma persona de siempre, sentía como si su paciencia llegaba a límites que jamás creería poder llegar con otra persona. — ¿Se puede saber qué diablos fue toda la escena de hoy? Incluida la cita. No sé si lo recuerdas pero hasta hace apenas unos meses ni siquiera nos hablábamos y tú hacías dibujo sobre mí en los baños.

—Bah, en todos esos meses lo único que hablabas con los demás era sobre el grandote— Se veía ofendida, realmente ofendida aunque realmente Rachel no entendía el por qué la rubia se colocaba así. — Estabas volando demasiado alto en tu mundo feliz con el mariscal del equipo de fútbol. Así que eso, no es mi culpa.

—¿Te refieres a Finn? — Le preguntó recordando de nuevo lo que había sucedido en el colegio, el rechazo que había tenido frente a todos, aún le dolía, sobre todo porque era la primera vez que casi todo el colegio veía públicamente como la rechazaban, antes solo eran chismes. — ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver contigo?

—Bueno Berry —Le sonrió con una mueca malévola, de esas que utilizaba meses atrás para molestarla, para hacerla una de sus bromas junto con Santana y Brittany que bien recordaba. — Ya que tienes tan buena memoria por qué no la usas y te ayudas un poco. Como te dije, yo voy a ser tu novia ¿Entendiste?

Touch.

De nuevo llegaba a la parte del relato que no tenía sentido alguno, era sorprendente como lograba sin ni siquiera dar una oportunidad de defenderse antes sus habilidades de manipulación. Otra guerra había perdido, no entendía cómo y menos aun cuando sus papeles habían cambiado y nuevamente ella salía ganando para quedar con la boca abierta sin poder decir absolutamente nada. Porque no tenía nada que decir, sus palabras nuevamente se extinguían y no encontraba la forma de refutarle a algo que siempre buscaba la forma para que no pudiera defenderse.

Quinn simplemente era sorprendente aunque con ello era víctima de todo lo que podía hacer la rubia. Era como ir contra la corriente, ser arrastrado y solo con tocar una piedra en falso se veía arrastrada por todo el río. No se podía ir contra la corriente, no se podía ir contra Quinn, simplemente ¡No se podía! Solo quedaba adaptarse a su manera de ser, ingeniársela para comprenderla entre frases sueltas y movimientos de su cuerpo que la rubia creía que Rachel no se daba cuenta. Ella era única y sabía que al final, tendría que comprarle ese bendito helado.

—Rachel ¿Qué demonios estás recordando? — Preguntó Quinn alarmada. — Deja de sonrojarte en silencio. Pareces una maniática.

* * *

Quinn había elegido un cono de chocolate y vainilla, mientras que Rachel pidió uno solo con vainilla, si tenía que comprarle un helado a la rubia al menos iba aprovechar y comerse algo dulce para pasar el rato tan extraño que estaba llevando porque sin duda, si alguien le decía que algo de esto iba a pasar hace uno o dos días, se hubiese reído hasta no poder y no había creído absolutamente nada.

Se sentaron en una de las muchas sillas que tenía el parque, el cual estaba ligeramente vació muy seguramente por la hora, a pesar de todo el ambiente estaba tranquilo, cada una en sus pensamientos mientras comían el helado, intentando llevarse bien en ese "Simulacro de cita" que tenían.

—¿Ya me vas a explicar? — Preguntó Rachel después del cómodo silencio que había tenido ambas.

—No entiendo de qué me hablas.

—Sí, claro. —Tomó aire de nuevo, mirando su helado un momento y volviendo su mirada a la rubia. — No tengo ningún problema con decirlo, espero que lo sepas.

—Con decir qué… —Quinn termino su helado, limpiándose con las servilletas el rastro que podía tener de él. — Tú y yo vamos a estar juntas.

—Eso me quedo bastante claro. — Comentó con timidez, iba a seguir el viejo dicho, si no puedes con el enemigo únete a él. — Es otra cosa lo que quiero saber. Ya sabes, ¿Por qué?

—Veamos. — Contesto sin mirarla. — Verás, a veces puedes ser muy fácil y superficial.

—¿Superficial yo? Quinn se te olvida quien aquí es la porrista, quien molestaba por su nariz a quien y quien…

—No me interrumpas, Berry —Dijo de mal humor, quería explicaciones pues se las estaba dando. — Finn no te quiere ¿Te acuerdas cuando te rechazo? — Miro a su alrededor — Creo que la primera vez fue en un árbol cerca de aquí — Ignoró la cara que colocaba la castaña en aquel momento. — Fue lo mismo que hoy. Una vez que lo entiendas serás libre para enamorarte de alguien más.

—Ya… y esa persona — Murmuró, sin quitarle la vista a Quinn, intentando comprender en que dirección iba la rubia. — Eres tú.

—Soy yo — Murmuró aunque la afirmación le salía con bastante inseguridad, lo que hacía que Rachel no pudiera enojarse con ella por más que todo esto fuera extraño.

—Sigo sin entender Quinn —Susurró suavemente.

—No me sorprende.

—A lo que me refiero — Continuó ignorando el sarcasmo de la chica, sabía que en cierta forma Quinn estaba aún más nerviosa que ella y algo insegura por lo que estaba pasando. — Me has tratado mal todo este tiempo, me has molestado y un día vienes y te declaras y…

Quinn soltó una carcajada sin darle posibilidad a seguir hablando y que Rachel la mirara nuevamente con la curiosidad que demandaba el momento, sin entender que le causaba tanta gracia a la rubia. Esta vez, no podía quedarse con la duda y la voz no se le había ido para nada para al fin tener esa conversación con Fabray.

—¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó con la curiosidad que demandaba la acción.

—Mi querida Berry —Se burló Quinn sin poder evitarlo. — Me parece que te has confundido.

—¿Perdón?

—Si tuvieras la amabilidad de ayudarme con un ejercicio de memoria —Le dijo volviendo a la vieja Quinn de antes, con el mismo tono de voz que utilizaba para burlarse unos meses atrás de ella. — ¿En qué momento, cítame por favor, me he declarado?

* * *

**Bien hasta aquí el capítulo. Creo que no hay errores y ahora que lo recuerdo, el capítulo anterior mencione a Amber en vez de Mercedes, grave error confundir actor con personaje, siento eso.**

**Por otro lado, agradecerles nuevamente por sus reviews, a cada uno de ustedes y los que se toman el tiempito para mandar review en cada capítulo que leen, muchas gracias.**

**Los dos capítulos anteriores fueron de sorpresa, creo que este no tanto ¿A ustedes les ha sorprendido algo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Algo que me quieran recomendar? Los leo en un review.**

**Gracias por la paciencia, abrazos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta semana se ha ido una persona muy importante para mi. Rubio tonto, si existe otra vida después de la muerte, sé que haya también estarás sonriendo. Este capítulo es dedicado a él.**

* * *

Volviendo a repetir lo que había pasado esta mañana para que no se olvidaran el por qué de los sucesos. Quinn Fabray había llegado de repente, besando a Rachel Berry sin pena alguna en mitad del patio, Finn diciéndole todo lo que no sentía hacía la castaña y por último Quinn adjudicándose algún tipo de derecho sobre ella, sí.

—Así es, Berry —Le corroboró— Te lo has imaginado todo tú solito.

—¡No! —Exclamó Rachel, desesperado.— No puede ser, estoy segura que lo dijiste

—Sí, seguro. ¿Lo dije? ¡NO! —Alzó el índice acusador— ¿Por qué diría algo así? ¿Estas demente?

—¡No lo sé! Ese es el punto de todo este asunto de la cita y... ¡Quinn! —Balbuceo frustrada.

—Rachel, cálmate —Le sonrió con una sonrisa muy estilo Fabray— Está bien, te lo repetiré para que lo entiendas.

—Sí —No quiso agregarlo, pero era una necesidad.— Por favor.

—Mira, parece que toda esta confusión la ha causado el beso que te di ¿No es cierto? —Cruzo las piernas y apoyo apenas su espalda en la banca, viéndose relajada.— Realmente no lo entiendo Rachel, no es como si nunca hubiera hecho algo parecido.

—¿Qué?

—¿Tengo que recordártelo? —Bufó exasperada.— Primero era los claros dibujos que hacía en los baños —No esperó que Arnold respondiera.— Luego mis celos al verte con Finn y ahora es algo obvio que los iba a causar con cualquier otra persona — La miro de reojo para ver como lo estaba tomando ella, aunque parecía igual de confusa que antes, aunque un poco culpable sin saber realmente por qué — Y las múltiples indirectas que obviamente, fuiste muy lenta para captarlas.

¿Indirectas? Sí, Rachel Berry era lenta, demasiado lenta como para no darse cuenta de algo hasta que literalmente, le besara para así notarlo.

— No te entiendo — En honesta y durísima verdad, queriendo ser honesta con ella misma y con la rubia, lo que no le sorprendió demasiado a Quinn.

—¡Rachel, presta atención! — Le gritó enfadada y Rachel arrugó el ceño — Mira, ya lo entendí Berry ¿Está bien? — Hizo un gesto incomprensible con la mano — No te gusto y todo esto. Pero he decidido que, francamente, no me importa.

Confusión, mucha mas confusión.

—¿Ah no? — Dijo en un susurro apenas audible, débil.

—No. Mira, me has gustado bastante tiempo hasta ahora, ¿Entiendes? He invertido parte de mi valioso tiempo, arriesgándome contigo he intentando que no salgas con Finn y más cuando se supone que a mi no me gustan las mujeres. — La miró de pies a cabeza. — No eres nada extraordinaria. Ya sabes, simplona, bajita, con una nariz fea. Realmente Rachel, ¿Tiene sentido, si quiera, que me gustes?

—No. — Contestó de inmediato y algo picado, llevándose una mano a su nariz por el comentario anterior. — Y me alegro mucho.

—¡Eso! — Quinn asintió brevemente y muy seria, haciéndose casi la enojada.— ¡Es una de las cosas más estúpidas del mundo! Digo, ni siquiera me caes tan bien.

—¿Tienes un punto, Quinn?

—Qué impaciente, Berry. — La molesto.— Vamos, no me mires así. En fin, luego de una gran lista de razones de las que por qué tu no me puedes gustar, muy buenas razones que lo sepas, llego a la conclusión de esta mañana. Si quiero que me dejes de gustar entonces tú y yo tenemos que salir por algún tiempo.

Extraño era una palabra corta para definir lo que pensaba Quinn, entre extraño y bizarro porque de todas las conclusiones a las que podía haber llegado, esa sin duda era la última a la que Rachel Berry hubiese podido llegar en el momento en que la rubia la beso en mitad del patio aquella mañana.

—Entonces... como no te gusto... o algo así ¿Quieres salir conmigo? — La miró con sospecha y estupefacción, completamente perdida en las palabras anteriores de Quinn. Pensar, al parecer, no le iba a servir para nada.

—Sí. — Dijo como si no tuviese importancia. — Ya sabes, hasta que lo arruines y esta otra Quinn, a la que le gustas un poco, se dé cuenta de lo perdedora que eres y entienda que la única relación en la que podremos funcionar será cuando nos veamos en la sala de coro.

Rachel frunció el ceño completamente, estaba apenas entendiendo lo que quería hacer o al menos intentándolo, pero no tenía que decir que era una perdedora, bien sabía lo mucho que podía hacer y que llegaría a Broadway, porque si de algo estaba segura, es que ella era una estrella y brillaría.

Pero dejando eso aún lado volvamos al tema importante, una cita con Quinn Fabray, reina de las porristas. Iban a salir para comprobar que a ninguna de las dos se gustaban, así no mas.

—Quinn. — Llamó muy solemne— Creo que me estás mintiendo.

—¿Yo? —Dijo molesta, enarcando una de sus cejas— A ver, si eres tan amable de explicarme tu grosera conclusión.

—Hoy no te has declarado —Quinn asintió a sus palabras, dándole un indició a que Rachel pudiera continuar.— Pero has dicho que tú vas a ser mi... er... Mi primera y única novia. Oh, demonios —Era más embarazoso de lo que parecía y por ello evitó mirarla a los ojos.

—Ya. —Le cortó Quinn sin gracia y como si le estuviera contando algo muy aburrido. — A ver Berry, hoy has estado balbuceándole a Finn todo sobre las obras de teatro que han llegado de Broadway ¿No es así? Estoy segura, es que lo puedo asegurar, que estás muy familiarizada con el efecto dramático, ¿Verdad? Pues eso, la gente se emociona con las afirmaciones fantasiosas. Amor para toda la vida. Amor a pesar de la muerte. Amistad que resiste las distancias. Les dejas los rastros de la extravagancia y la duda. Ya puedes acordarte de la cara que todos colocaron y en la reunión que hicieron al final de las clases, lo único que hacían era preguntar.

—Entonces, para estar claras ¿Estabas exagerando?

—Lo ves. Eres bastante lenta Berry. —Quinn se encogió de hombros. — Sí, Rachel. Estaba exagerando para meterme contigo y para sorprender a todos y que así no me preguntaran nada en ese momento y evitar comentarios de mal gusto.

—Bien.

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? —La miró de reojo, levemente interesada.— Pensé que ibas a seguir con tu berrinche.

—No, no voy a seguir con ningún berrinche. —Rachel frunció el ceño e intentó parecer desafiante. — Ya has dicho que todo esto va a terminar ¿No?

—Ya me oíste.

—¿Cuándo?

Quinn chasqueó la lengua y se irguio de repente. Lo miró con cautela, como si la estuviera estudiando por primera vez, como si no se decidiera a contarle lo que tramaba. De cualquier forma, Quinn la mayoría de las veces lograba hacer lo que quería y cuando lo quería. Rachel no estaba muy segura de los resultados pero era mejor ya no echarse marcha atrás, sobre todo porque era Quinn Fabray con la que se estaba tratando. La rubia le había dado un pase libre a una vida fuera de su acostumbrada rutina y sobre todo, a su vida, al escalón mas alto del colegio.

—Rayos, qué apurada. —Dijo por fin, insegura.— Yo qué sé. Ten un poco de consideración, yo tampoco he salido con una chica nunca.

Eso tendría que ser importante. Importantísimo de hecho. Tan importante que Rachel, ahora ya, la estaba mirando tan fijamente como podía. Era una retribución tonta y superficial, pero el intercambio de alguna forma creaba esa ilusión de justicia. Las dos tendrían que pasar por el bullicio, los chismes y quien sabe, las burlas de ciertas personas.

—¿Y quieres que tu primera...? —Rachel se mordió la lengua.— Olvídalo.

—Sí, si quiero. —Le contestó Quinn suavemente y volvió a su tono de antes.— Bueno, ¿Qué te parecen cinco citas?

—¿Cinco? —La miró incrédula.— Esas son muchas citas, Quinn. Sobre todo para una relación que va a terminar.

—Eso no lo sabes. —Masculló entre dientes pero Rachel no llegó a entenderla. Quinn se miró las uñas de la mano y se quedó callada por un momento.— Y justamente porque tiene que terminar es que cinco está bien. Será una relación de un mes. No tendré nada menos que eso ¿Está bien? No seas tacaña.

—No soy... —Rachel dio un largo suspiro.— Bueno, cinco. ¿Quedan cuatro, no?

—Quedan cuatro. —Quinn la imitó y se levantó con suavidad.— Tienes que hacer algo con esa memoria tuya. Esto era el simulacro de una cita.

—No me digas.

—Y ya se acabó. Demonios, apenas han sido dos horas y ya me has aburrido a muerte. — Quinn acomodó de nuevo su uniforme y se sacudió las motas de polvo imaginario de la chaqueta.— Sigue así, Berry.

—Si vamos a salir Quinn, van haber reglas. — Comenzó, ella también debía tener parte de control en esas citas, sobre todo porque no confiaba mucho en la rubia.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas Berry — Le contestó a propósito.— Dímelo cuando tengamos la de verdad. Ahora, con tu permiso, tengo asuntos pendientes con Santana y Brittany y estoy segura que tú tienes asuntos pendientes con tus padres. Nos vemos mañana.

—Tendremos que hablar, Quinn. —Prometió muy seria.— Hasta mañana.

Quinn se quedó un instante en el limbo de la incertidumbre, removiéndose en su lugar y como si estuviera dirigiendo una conversación en su cerebro. Si la ganó o no, Rachel nunca tuvo que preguntar, la chica se adelantó en dos zancadas que redujeron cualquier tipo de distancia (física y mental) y se agachó con rapidez, hundiéndose en su mirada antes de plantarle un brevísimo beso en sus labios.

Se fue corriendo y pronto no era mas que una cabellera rubia que se perdía por uno de los largos caminos del parque.

No podía ser tan malo.

* * *

El chisme corría más rápido que la brisa, pero el apuro le quitaba coherencia y ya no era sólo un chisme, sino las muchas y variadas modificaciones que la componían. No decían nada más que lo que formulaban en la primera oración. Ya luego la gente le agregaba lo que quería para amenizar el momento de la narración. Un chisme, unos chismes y nadie sabía de verdad que diablos pasaba.

Tina había cambiado de estrategia luego de una larga noche de reflexión. De nada le servía presionar, especialmente con ese grupo que todos lo querían saber y resultó ser que Quinn era una de las personas más tercas que conocía y no había hablado para nada. No podía preguntarle a Rachel, por supuesto, porque el pobre chico se veía tan o casi más confundido que el promedio de la población estudiantil. La pieza clave de ese rompecabezas, y la única que tenía el poder de solucionarlo, era Quinn Fabray pero como habíamos dicho antes, la rubia no contaba nada.

Si quería enterarse, y por supuesto que quería, tendría que ser más sutil. Cuando eso no funcionara, porque sabía que no lo haría, tendría que volver a las táctica más vieja de todas. El espionaje descarado que invertía una gran cantidad de tiempo y esfuerzo físico. Había que ponderar, por eso, con cuidado si la misión valía la pena. De ser un rumor menor y aburrido de qué servía darle más importancia de la que requería.

Rachel no era popular o al menos no tanto como lo era Finn o Quinn. Era un poco, solo un poco popular y de forma más compleja y todo gracias al grupo del coro. New Directions los había llevado a una popular silenciosa por así decirlo, sin ser los de la cima del escalón social del colegio pero tampoco como lo eran antes de estar en el grupo y que salieran campeones.

Quinn sí, era popular como Santana y Brittany. Pertenecía al grupo de las porristas, al que todos respetaban y habían ganado casi todo gracias a la entrenadora, por más que ella quisiera destruirlos. No era solo miembro, era la capitana y aparte, tenía una sonrisa bonita y su atractivo físico ocasionaba que todos le prestaran atención.

Rachel y Quinn en una misma oración, más que escandalosa, era risible. Si Quinn se hubiese confesado o viceversa, ella misma hubiese sido la primera en reírse de la posible relación. Había una gran lista de factores que ponía en negritas y resaltado las muchas características opuestas que impedían la totalidad de la palabra pareja. De ninguna manera y sin sufrir las consecuencias del escarnio público. Era como una ley entre los adolescentes.

Quinn se las había arreglado para destruir los estándares de la normalidad. Había puesto de cabeza las convenciones de las declaraciones públicas/privadas con una afirmación tan valiente como esas de las películas. No era sólo el hecho de la explosión, era el ánimo posesivo y la amenaza velada. Si Quinn se atrevía a besarse y arriesgarse a la crítica entonces se había emancipado de las poderosas garras del chisme. Se convertía en la fuente ambigua que decidía cuándo y de qué se hablaba. Se había hecho con el poder.

Todo el mundo lo sabía.

La cosa era observar todo con mucho más cuidado de antes, captar y analizar con el doble sentido que daba la revelación y sería muy fácil seguir los rastros de ese asunto. En qué momento podría haberse pasado las señales tan obvias del enamoramiento. ¡En Quinn, rayos! Tendría que ser claro y con luces de colores señalando el camino.

Pero que no desesperen los curiosos, Tina estaba interesada en la verdad y la verdad era lo que iba a obtener.

* * *

El casillero de Rachel quedaba justo donde Finn tenía que pasar todas las mañanas desde el comienzo del año. Rachel llegaba primero y sacaba los libros mientras, por el pasillo, Finn llegaba con una sonrisa de medio lado característica de el. Era costumbre que llegaran más temprano que la mayoría de seres humanos y como les sobraba tiempo entre las clases y la llegada de sus respectivos amigos, se ponían a conversar de cualquier cosa.

Lo normal era que Rachel comenzara comentando algún tema sin importancia que Finn no encontraría fascinante, pero sobre el que daría su opinión como si lo fuera. Entre anécdotas, noticias y repentinas risas esporádicas tendrían y terminarían su pequeña y natural plática matutina. Más tarde y todos los jueves, Quinn llegaría con su uniforme impecable igual que su cabello, teniendo a cada lado sus mejores amigas y ocasionando que todos le dieran paso sin ni siquiera pedirlo antes.

Esa mañana de jueves las cosas no salieron como siempre. Primero porque Rachel estaba demasiado consciente de los eventos del día anterior. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus propias elucubraciones que pasó por alto la llegada del grandulon y el respectivo saludo matinal. Hizo falta que Finn le pusiera una mano en el hombro para que despertara y se disculpara por su falta de atención. Segundo, Finn parecía más amigable que otras veces, como si hablara con la seguridad de que su conversación no dejaría nunca el área que correspondía a la amistad más pura. Su comodidad, al parecer, también residía en los eventos del día anterior.

La tercera, y que provocó una ola de nuevos rumores que alcanzaron a cada uno de los estudiantes para la hora del almuerzo, se precipitó cuando los pasos de Quinn hicieron eco en una llegada anormal, ya que no estaba por ningún lado Santana ni Brittany, sus dos mejores amigas.

—Rachel. —Llamó con la voz baja e indiferente.— ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

Se anunciaba el acabose y debía ser una maña de algún espíritu porque el pasillo se llenó de curiosos en cuestión de segundos.

—Buenos días, Quinn —Típico.— ¿Tú qué crees que hago?

—No lo sé —Oh, pero sí sabía. Claro que sabía.— Parece que estás sacando tus libros cuando en realidad estás aprovechando para flirtear con Finn. ¿No es cierto?

—Te aseguro, Quinn, que es lo último que estábamos haciendo. —Intervino Finn rápidamente un poco incómoda.— Buenos días.

—¿Qué problemas tienes? —Intervino Rachel, un poco más despierto y con menos paciencia que otras veces.

—Vamos a dejar las cosas claras, Rachel. — Dijo por fin y todos contuvieron el aliento.— Ni siquiera pienses en engañarme ¿Me has entendido?

—¿De qué demonios estás habla...? —Pero Quinn la cortó con una señal de la mano.

—Lo que te estoy diciendo es que estás en una posición muy delicada. —Alzó una ceja, muy típica de ella y lanzó una mirada alrededor. Su pausa fue dramática.— Si vamos a salir, más te vale no engañarme o conocerás que puedo hacer más que unos dibujos en el baño... Y aún no conoces a Santana cuando me ayuda en ello.

El eco de la amenaza apenas si era de interés público. La única afectada parecía Rachel. El resto se había quedado con el retintín irónico del condicional de la fase.

_Si vamos a salir. _Rachel no lo negaba.

_¿Cuándo?_

**Lo sé, esta corto, el otro será mas largo y es una promesa. Agradezco a todos por sus reviews, esta ha sido una muy mala semana para mi pero me levantan el animo al leerlos, espero que ustedes la estén disfrutando.**

**¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Qué les parece Tina como la "chismosa"? Creo que le da algo de humor al asunto, ustedes ya me contaran en un review. Nos vemos la próxima semana.**

**My Queen is back! No podía irme sin decir eso, mis dos rubias favoritas volverán. Ahora sí, abrazo para todos. **


End file.
